1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to packaging, and more particularly to wrapping of stacks of material in sheet or card or plate form with a heat sealable material such as a plastic film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plastic films are widely used for wrapping articles. Various types of plastic are used depending upon the kind of wrapping technique to be employed. Many such plastics are heat sealable, and some are heat shrinkable onto the product being wrapped. Varieties of devices are available for wrapping products with plastic, the nature of the devices depending upon the nature of the product to be wrapped and the material with which it is to be wrapped.
In the present case, the main interest is in wrapping materials in the form of stacks of sheets, cards, or plates. One example is a stack of writing paper. Although prior art wrapping devices include various features such as heat tables, arbors for mounting rolls of plastic film, and heated members for heat severing plastic materials, I believe there remains a need for inexpensive apparatus which can be conveniently used by an unskilled operator to efficiently wrap such materials. The present invention is directed to that need.